


Kira's Fucking Pissed

by Anonymous



Category: Snow Daze: The Music of Winter
Genre: Breast Worship, Conditioning, Dom/sub, Hypnotism, Incest, Multi, Relaxation Kink, Sexual Slavery, Urination, brief pet play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 19:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kira needs some maintenance work.





	Kira's Fucking Pissed

"I do *so* have the best tits in the house," Kira pouted. She squealed happily as Jason's hand came down on her ass. "Well, I do! Noelle, tell him!"

"Young lady, if you need me to settle arguments, you should have just thought of that before helping to brainwash your whole family into obedient fucktoys," Noelle chided. Her thick thighs were separated by the spreader bar locked on her ankles and she was still coming down off a day long fuck session she'd had with Jane. MILFy maid getting groped and dommed by her boss's sporty, bitchy college aged daughter—very hot. Kira had been supposed to play the secretary who caught them and forced them into footslave servitude to her, after revealing they were all long lost triplets, but she'd flounced off after "Jenny" (Jane) told "Bridgette" (Noelle) ‘You have the finest set of knockers I've ever seen.'

Obviously this was a problem. One, half the fun was that all three were hypnotized into thinking their identities were real. So Kira shouldn't have been capable of flouncing out of her actual so-called life. Second, a college student saying ‘the finest set of knockers' really broke immersion. Jane was now on footstool duty until she came up with a good explanation.

Jason looked down at Jane, who was drooling happily, her gaze fixed thousands of miles away. She clearly wasn't working too hard on that explanation. He looked at Noelle, who was fanning her sore, reddened breasts. The French maid cap was still perched crookedly on her head. Here he had a domme slave to train, and no one to help but two buxom, brainwashed and insatiable slaves. Jason grinned.

He tossed Noelle the key to the spreader bar. "Jane? Back to regular mode." Jane blinked under his feet and rubbed her chin. "On your knees, Kira." He shoved her from his lap and into the center of the living room.

She obeyed automatically, rubbing her butt and looking annoyed. "What are you gonna do, have these two domme ME?" She laughed.

"Jane, Noelle. Tits on Kira's face. Now." They obeyed without even getting tranced, they'd taken to their new lives so well. Kira's face was soon sandwiched between two incredible sets of tits that plenty of people would give their lives to touch once.

"Nice try," Kira said, "but mine are still..."

"Feel the softness, Kira." Jason started to tap rhythmically on his chair, and Kira's eyes widened. Her brain responded to the rhythm naturally by now. "Soft, soft breasts, thick pillows wrapping your mind up in a comforting embrace, your head getting lighter and lighter until the top just opens up and your brain floats off to heaven..."

Kira sprawled. Face on the floor, ass in the air, she was as unconscious as if she'd been drugged into sleep. As Noelle and Jane let her slip to the floor, their mouths met hungrily and their tits rolled, crested against each other.

"Oh Miss Jenny...!" Jane's lust for "Brigette"'s nipples knew no bounds, and she squeezed Noelle's already sore breasts as if she was trying to leave hickeys with her fingers.  
Jason snapped his fingers. "Enough, you two." Much as he wanted to see Noelle straddled and finger fucked by his twin, there was work to be done on Kira. They fell away from each other, panting, faces reddened with desire. They'd slipped back into hypno mode when he started tapping. Oh well.

****

When Kira lifted her head, she was in the Chair. "What the hell is this supposed to be?" She demanded. "I'm the DOMME in this house! I don't go in here!"

Jason happened to think he'd done a pretty good job putting this together on the spur of the moment. It was basically your standard bondage chair, the kind with a hole in the seat for business and fun. In this case, there was a bucket set up underneath the hole. Not that Kira could see that at the moment. She was bound at the wrists, ankles, thighs, shoulders and waist.

"You know that rumor about what happens when you put a sleeping person's hand in warm water?" Kira looked down at her hands. They were strapped into two bowls of warm water, as were her feet. The water didn't need to stay warm for long, hypnotic suggestion would convince her brain it was still the same temperature. "Your hands and feet are super sensitive, Kira. A little warm water there goes a long way toward convincing your brain. Convincing your brain that you're floating in warm water. Such warm water. The tide lifts you gently, and then lets you drift down just as gently. Rising softly, falling softly. Warm, warm water enveloping you. Caressing you. Your whole body feels it lapping around you, kissing your skin."

Kira's head was slowly drooping again.

"Why are you fighting, Kira? Why do you need to compete so much?"

"I'm the best," she mumbled. "The domme. The youngest chemical engineer in..."

"You're one of us, Kira. And more importantly, you're one of MY happily enslaved sisters, who's here to help me keep things in line. Not make more trouble for me. Or shame our mom and sister about their incredible tits. Because I'm pretty much happy with them wanting to show those off all the time, Kira. Now, I could make you think you have to keep your tits covered all the time. I could take away your ability to feel anything when they're touched. But we're gonna do this the easy way instead. Think about the water, Kira. That's all you have to think about. Not your job, not your sex duties, just floating there in the water. It's easy to let the good feelings embrace you, take you in. Your body limp, suspended in warm, warm water. Every muscle being stroked loose and free of tension. Outside and in. The water even flows inside, its gentle fingers ghosting on every knot clenched inside you. Let your bladder relax, Kira. Let your mind and body feel every scrap of tension and aggression just... flow out... there you go. You feel nothing, your whole body was warm and wet already, you just feel your tightly clenched brain go limp and stop fighting. Remember how good surrender feels."

He gave Jane the signal, and she straddled her sister. She was in denim cutoffs and nothing else—except the whipped cream covering the tops of her breasts. She pressed them against Kira's face, Kira's eyelids fluttering weakly. Settling into a seated position, she pulled Kira's head down, keeping it between her boobs.

"You, Kira, are going to lick every last trace of whipped cream off Jane's tits. Noelle is gonna be hydrating you VERY frequently... and every time you have a thought comparing their tits to yours, your muscles will go limp and you'll let every thought slip out of your head as the pee flows out of you."

Jane moaned as Kira's tongue meekly lapped against her nipple. Jason had told her that every nerve in her boobs was especially sensitive for now. Just for fun. For even more fun, she was hypnotically forbidden from doing anything except wait for the tranced Kira to slowly pleasure her tits. Even after cumming, her arms were only allowed to move if it meant keeping Kira's face trapped in its soft prison.

As Kira swallowed her first mouthful of whipped cream, her throat muscles pulsing weakly in her tranced state of total relaxation, Noelle bent over the chair, taking her by the back of the head, turning her for a deep kiss and opening Kira's mouth with a soft tongue. Then she slipped the tube in. Like a dentist's tool, the tube was hooked to a large supply of water that wouldn't be running out any time soon. Kira was going to be peeing a lot... after the whipped cream was gone, her next few meals would be eaten off Noelle's rack, while Jane filled her with water every few mouthfuls.

"Oh, and Kira? Your whole lower body is just for peeing. The sexual centers of your brain are shut off until I want you cumming again. We have some very basic reprogramming to do. Remember: you're floating in warm, warm water, and each time you think your tits are the best... your bladder muscles go limp, and your brain wets itself and lets those tense thoughts just dribble away. Your brain is gonna store up all that stimulation from your full, heavy bladder pressing on your clit, and only once you fully accept that *all* titties are a soft, luscious, pleasurable gift... your brain is gonna hit you with all that pleasure at once."

Kira was tonguing more whipped cream off her sister's tits, her eyes glazed and a little water dribbling from her mouth. But a soft noise came from her mouth and Jason knew her subconscious had taken his words in. Hypnosis was so fucking great. And he had the video camera ready, not just for that orgasm knocking her senseless, but for allll that sweet piss action. She was sure to enjoy the tape, once she was back to her normal exhibitionist incestuous sex slave self. Shame she couldn't be allowed to enjoy it in the moment, but her ego was really messing with Jason's right to have his family fuck each other for his viewing pleasure.

Noelle was playing with herself, biting her lip with pleasure as her barely conscious hypnoslave daughter licked her other daughter's tits clean. Jason grinned and trained the camera on her pussy until Kira's bladder filled up again. Her thighs quivered and rubbed as she struggled to stay standing as Jason had commanded. She was earning herself a serious spanking, but he let her keep fingering her clit. He'd just spank her before Kira ate off her tits, and get some great footage of her trying to keep her composure. As for Jane... well, he'd probably fuck her at some point once her tits were clean. He couldn't be expected to punish himself by going without two of his sex slaves for days just because Kira needed a little reconditioning!

Noelle kissed Kira again, moaning with arousal this time, but she slipped the watering tube in and lifted her daughter's jaw closed just like she was supposed to. What a good girl she was. Her programming had unlocked a deep submissiveness that responded to Jason's commands like his words themselves were fucking her mind into pure bliss. Kira's head was dipped back into Jane's cleavage, her limbs and neck as loose as ever, and Jane sighed in ecstasy as her sister returned to stimulating her sensitive tits. Life was good for just about everybody.

****

"Um... Kira? Mistress? I really do have to get to the gym." Jane gently pulled Kira's hands off her nipples, which she'd been fondling, her face rapt, for about an hour.

"Let your sister go, Mistress," Noelle said from the floor, where she was spending the week as punishment for cumming during her spanking. Her long hair was disheveled and Kira had written BREEDING COW on her lower back in lipstick... not as punishment, just for fun. "You know it's important to keep up our regular lives even though we're your brother's fucktoys now."

"I just love boobs so much," Kira whined. "They're so soft and pillowy and fun, and so *sweet*...! Let mistress suck your tits, Jane."

"You can't domme your sister into neglecting her responsibilities, Mistress," Noelle scolded.

"Ugh," said Kira, reluctantly letting Jane climb off the couch. "You entertain me then, you slutty little milking cow."

"Thanks, Mom," Jane said, putting her bra on and pulling her shirt down. On the floor, Noelle rolled onto her back and spread her legs expectantly as Kira dived for her. Jane smoothed her mussed hair in the mirror as Kira rubbed her face ecstatically into Noelle's enormous breasts. She moaned softly, starting to lick and massage as Noelle groaned back with pleasure.

"Oh Mistress!" Noelle breathed. "Have a good time at the gym, dear," she added to Jane.

"Bye guys!" Jane called on her way out the door. "Enjoy those knockers, Kira."

Kira curled on the floor beside Noelle, suckling on a nipple as her eyelids started to droop. She made soft noises of deep pleasure, her face relaxing into blankness.

"Oh, dear," Noelle sighed. "Jason," she called into the next room, "your sister's tranced herself. Would you please get in here and pull my hair a little?"

Jason poked his head in and looked down at his women, completely bound by the orders he'd given them, both their busty bodies his to enjoy at will. "Of course, Noelle," he said. "And Kira, don't you neglect that other sweet, soft breast. We can't have our slutty momma cow getting milked unevenly."

Kira sighed dreamily and started to rub Noelle's other tit. "No Jason," she said softly, still in trance. "Breasts are so good. I want to kiss every one of them, suck on every nipple... So soft and relaxing. They make my pussy so wet and warm."

"Good girl," Jason said, kneeling. "And Noelle, you've been so good on the floor that I'm gonna pull your hair *and* let you suck my balls."

"Thank you so much, Jason." His mom lifted her head to accept his balls in her mouth. Kira started to grind against her, stimulating her pussy as she kept suckling. When Jason blew on Noelle's tits, he decided right then, he'd have Kira lick it up. She'd earned it.

"Jason," Sarah said from the corner, where she was curled up in her doggy bed. "Can I plug Kira? She's been a bad girl about wetting when she gets too spaced out."

"Plug away, Sarah," he said.

"Yay!" Sarah cheered. "I'll get Mom's too! Plugs for everybody!"

Jason smiled fondly. It was so nice having everything back to normal.


End file.
